Weapons
Dangerous objects. Objects which hurt. Objects which kill. Exactly what it says on the tin. There is a large variety of weapons in the game, sharp, blunt, burning, explosive, fire weapons, of all times and places. Every single character has his own arsenal, part his own property, part found on the way of his destiny. The end of a mission usually means the end of all this stuff, disappearing with the inventory of the character. There are weapons that will make appearences in multiple chapters however. Karim and Maximillian Roivas are the only playable characters who can use two weapons simultaneously. The ultimate weapon is not easily found in the game, and can be missed entirely, because it is the reward of a sidequest involving three "defeated figures" in the Forbidden City. It is the Enchanted Gladius, a sword permanently empowered by the magick which directly threatens Pious Augustus's Ancient. If Karim, Roberto Bianchi and Michael Edwards all find a statue of jewel (and the remaining statue of their predecessor), Michael can, through a simple puzzle, obtain the Enhanted Gladius. However, only Alexandra Roivas has the power to use it. List of Weapons Melee Gladius Short Sword Torch Scramasax Two-Edged Sword Tulwar Ram Dao Sabre Kukri Mace Saif Fire Axe Non-Firearm Ranged Blowgun Chakram Crossbow Enchanted Gladius The Enchanted Gladius can be thrown at enemies when they are being targeted by the player. If an enemy is just outside of melee range, the blade will not leave Alex's hand. While this ability is very useful, Alex cannot target Trappers with the blade and by the time players can wield the sword there are only five enemies left in the game that it can be used on, assuming that all of the enemies in the Roivas Mansion have been killed beforehand. Firearms Flintlock Pistol Smith and Wessson 37 Revolver Colt M1911 Pistol Remington 870 Shotgun Lebel Revolver Lee-Enfield Rifle Enfield Revolver Holland and Holland Elephant Gun The Holland and Holland Double Rifle is found in the Roivas Mansion in 1950, only if Edward Roivas manages to save the servant in the master bedroom from being killed by the Vampire. The weapon, designed for hunting large game, is also very effective at bringing down Horrors and Guardians. The weapon can be fired one barrel at a time, or both can be fired simultaneously for maximum damage. Ithaca Model A Shotgun Winchester 1300 Shotgun Glock 17 Pistol The Glock 17 is a 9mm semi automatic pistol with a 17-round magazine found by Michael Edwards in 1991. Unlike most pistols, in addition to being able to deal with Trappers, it does enough damage to deal with larger threats such as Zombies and Horrors, though it is largely supplanted by the OICW in that regard. XM29 OICW Assault Rifle/Grenade Launcher The Objective Individual Combat Weapon OICW, also known as the XM29 is a prototype weapon combining a Heckler and Koch G36 assault rifle and a 20mm grenade launcher. The weapon is found by Michael Edwards in the Middle East in 1991. The weapon is one of the best in the game, with four modes of fire, semi automatic, three-round burst, full auto, and grenade. The semi-automatic mode is most useful against Trappers, while the burst or full auto mode can be used against Zombies. Horrors and Gatekeepers are most easily dealt with using the grenade launcher, which can take then down in 1-2 shots. Barring that, fully automatic fire can quickly kill a horror. Like all weapons, it can only harm Gatekeepers from the rear or when their wings are spread.